The Website
by Yuri Anae Moore
Summary: Some girls at Yuri's school threaten her and koga's relationship. While kagome's relaion ship is threatened by Kikyo! Will Koga propose to yuri? Or will the school clique break them up?


Before you read this none of these sites mentioned are real!!! Okay so anyway….here's my story.

"Kagome, how long are you going to be gone?' Yuri asks her roommate. "A while, but I'll be back in a few" Kagome responds. She leaves out the door. Yuri listens and hears Kagome start her car. A few seconds later someone knocks on the door. "Come in" Yuri calls. She hears the door open. Yuri gets her Mac laptop then lays on her bed reading her emails. She smiles reading on from her cousin in Hawaii and laughs at one from her Best Friend in New York. Next she opens one from her younger sister in North Carolina. It says:

Dear Yuri,

Soga and I just got married yesterday (HA! Before you!! Nah-nah!!!) Wish you could have been there though; it just didn't seem right without you. I was happy when Saiyah and what's-his-face came, but I still missed you. Soga told me to tell you to tell Koga he said hi. Gawd he is such a pain sometimes I tell ya! Sheesh! But anyway I miss you a lot, and hope you might come visit us soon, (hopefully before I get old!). And tell Koga I said hi too!

Love your sister,

Sakura}i{

Yuri Laughs to herself then sighs. *I wonder when Koga and I will get married*. She's lost in thought until she hears something in the corner of her room. She looks up. Koga was standing by the door. "Hey" He says smiling. She waves. "What are you reading?" He asks coming over. He lies down beside her and looks at her laptop screen. "A letter from my sister" She replies. "She and Soga told me to tell you hi" She looks up at him and up in to his baby blue eyes. She smiles and leans on his shoulder. "Out of all of those other boys I'm happy I chose you" She says. "Yeah you were the only one I would have wanted, there was no competition…trust me" Koga tells her. Yuri smiles up at him. They stare into each other's eyes until the laptop bleeps. They both jump. Koga looks at the screen. "What the heck is that?" He says. Yuri looks at the screen. A gray block popped up on the screen. In red letters it says: "Hey Yuri! Look at this!" "What the hell is this?" Yuri says clicking the okay button. A New window pops open. A website pops up. The address says: .com. Yuri gasps. The website has a comic strip of Yuri and Koga talking. One has Yuri saying "All these bitches at this school have no chance of being a bea-yoo-tee-ful as me!!!" And Koga says "Really? I don't see any beauty in you at all!" The next picture is one of Yuri crying and Koga laughing, the next one has a picture of a girl named Kayana coming in wearing clothes that make her look like a hooker and she says: "Hey Koga! Why are you with a faggot like that when you can be with the most beautiful girl in HMS?" Koga says "You have a point." The next slide has a picture of Koga turning to Yuri and saying "We're over. I'm with Kayana now!" Then Koga walks away with Kayana leaving Yuri standing there looking stupid. The next box is black with red words that say "THE END" in big thick red letters. Yuri starts crying on Koga's shoulder. He rubs her back. "WHEN will these jealous ass holes stop putting stuff like this on the internet?!" He yells. Yuri sniffles. "Y-you mean you've s-seen s-stuff like this on the I-internet before?" She asks. Koga seems surprised by her question. He sighs. "Yeah…I have. Those girls send stuff like this to my email every time I log-in" Yuri's jaw drops then she starts sobbing again. Koga picks her up and puts her in his lap and hugs her. "Don't worry" Koga tells her. He kisses her on her head. Yuri looks up at him Koga wipes away a tear on her cheek. She smiles at him, but it fades. "What am I going to do?" She sighs "Other people might see this! OH MY GOD!! I'm going to be tortured for the rest of my life!!!!!!" "No you're not, if you believe that you'll be sad for the rest of your life, don't worry about it." Koga tells her. Yuri looks at him. "How can I NOT worry about it? This might be the worst thing that's been posted!" she starts crying again. Koga looks up. "Well… not the worst." Yuri stops crying. "What?" She says. "I'll show you." Koga says. He logs off of Yuri's email and on to his and shows her the worst comic strip. "HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN! THE WHOLE SCHOOL'S GONNA THINK I'M EASY NOW!!!" She screams. "AND YOU CAN'T TELL ME NOT TO WORRY NOW!!!!" she gets out of koga's lap and sits on the bed and reads it again. Koga sighs. "The worst part is that it's new." He mumbles under his breath. "Excuse me?" Yuri says. "New! Are you serious! Tell me you are not serious! How am I gonna live through this!? I mean everyone in the school probably saw this by now! GEEZ!! I'm gonna KILL Kayana. That Bitch!!!! I hate her she-"Yuri is cut off when Koga kisses her on her lips. Yuri is shocked at first but she lets that go. The kiss sends a shock up her spine. She wraps her arms around Koga's neck and they kiss again. Koga pulls her on top of him. "Don't worry about those other girls. I tell you again that there jealous…. You remember that." Koga says. "I know…I shouldn't have let that get to me, it's not true anyway." Yuri and Koga kiss again but longer this time. Yuri twists her fingers through his hair. Koga pulls her closer to him. They stop when they hear a key click and turn in the lock on the door. "Damn it" Koga says. Yuri jumps up. "It's Kagome! She's back!" Yuri says. Koga stands up. "Hide!" She whispers loudly. Koga hides in Yuri's closet. Kagome comes in. "Hey Yuri!" She says. "Hey Kagome….WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?" Yuri screams. Kagome's hair is messed up and she is covered from head to toe in scratches, cuts, and dried mud. "Well… Inuyasha and I were kissing in the park and Kikyo came up and started a fight with me. And trust me Kikyo's in worse shape than me right now! She's lucky Inuyasha was there or she'd be DEAD right now! I SWEAR she'd be dead!" Kagome tells her. Kagome shuts the door and limps over to Yuri. "What's wrong with your leg, it's all bandaged up?" Yuri asks. Kagome sits on Yuri's bed. "Kikyo pushed me and sprained it; Inuyasha bandaged it up for me and carried me here." Kagome explains. "I hate that…UGH!!!! WHY CAN'T SHE GET IT THROUGH HER THICK SKULL THAT INUYASHA DOESN'T LOVE HER ANY MORE!?" Kagome yells. "Calm down." Yuri says patting her on the back. Kagome hugs Yuri. "Yuri…thanks for being such a good friend to me." Kagome says. "You're welcome. Why don't you go take a long hot shower to clean yourself up?" Yuri says. Kagome gets up. "Yeah you're right." Kagome says. She gets a towel and a washcloth. "Soap's in the shower." Yuri tells Kagome. Kagome goes in the bathroom and locks the door. Soon Yuri hears the water start running. Yuri goes over to the closet and opens the door. "Koga? Are you in There?" Yuri whispers. Koga grabs Yuri, pulls her in and shuts the door. Koga kisses her on the neck then kisses her on her lips. "Koga." Yuri says in a whisper. Koga kisses her on the lips again. "Yuri." Koga says. "Promise me you'll stay with me." Yuri kisses him on the lips and he wraps his arms around her waist. "I promise." Koga pulls Yuri's shirt off and kisses her on the neck again. Yuri leans against the closet door. "What if Kagome comes in?" Yuri whispers. "If we're quiet she won't hear. Try not to breath to loud." He tells her. Koga starts to take her bra off until they feel a burst of cold air hit them as the closet door opens.

Well hope you liked this LOOOOOOONNNNNNGGGGG chapter! When I get 10 reviews I'll write the next one! So review!!!


End file.
